my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
King
Introduction King is the rich and spoiled quirkless class mate of class 1-A. His dream is to be the first quirkless hero, or the first mainstream quirkless hero. For this he trains hard at home and ties to look like a natural savant at school. He wants people to see him as this natural prince that stands above all despite not having a quirk. He wants to be their glorious King. As a result of this he comes off as a pretty boy loser. Appearance King is a man of class. He is never seen outside of formal wear outside of school. He always wears a dress shirt, dress slacks, and shoes. When he is feeling good he wears a entire suit. His hair is always kept neat and trim. He visits his barber every week. Personality King is a spoiled rich brat. He has had everything he has ever wanted since he was a kid. Everything he ever desired was provided for him, and he has been served around the clock. At the same time however he was a Sanada and a Tachibana. As a result he has spent his entire life under the pressures of both names. As a Tachibana he was expected to show certain noble qualities and to have a education in all noble affairs. His mother thought about retrieving him from japan when he was a adult and announcing him as her son to the public. In order to do this she needed him to be a respectable young man. This means that King was bombarded with manors, educate, and other knowledge dealing with traditional noble values. He had to learn economics, politics, agriculture, astronomy, and even bird watching. All of this rigorous training instilled a rigorous work effort into the boy and made him a diligent planner. He does not like to do things on the fly. He has a scheduled a plan and prefers to follow it. Improvisation is not one of his strong points. As a Sanada King was Kobba's son. This mean that he was baptized in battle. He has been trained in the arts of Yāoláng Wǔshù since he could walk and has a fearsome superiority complex as a result. There is no one he does not think he can take in a fight, except his dad and Alpha of course. He does not back down from a challenge. It should be noted however that King is not a fool. He understands that there are some opponents that he can't defeat in a straight fight as a result of this he will take stealth and trickery as options. History . Abilities Ninjtus Koga Style - Expert When King reached ten years old Kobba had him study with the Koga ninjas. There he learned the art of escape. The art of shadow walking, aka stealth, and the Koga ninja signature skill. Eye Tracker - King can always tell when someone is looking at him. Yāoláng Wǔshù *Demon Wolf Claws - The result of training that hardens the skin of the hands. As a result the users hand can block standard swords. The users hands can cut like a sharpen blade. The longer the martial artist trans the more effective they become at this. Masters can cut though steel with their hands. *Demon Wolf Hide - Ancient body training that teaches the user how to withstand great pain and how to harden their skin on the body. This training involves being hit with rods to strengthen oneself. *Wolf Standard - The user can run on all fours just as fast as they can run on two legs. Masters of this can run faster on all fours than they do on two legs. The expert users can jump around as if they were still standing up, and master users can jump twice as high. Special Moves #Wolfs Aura - The user can give off a aura from his body that confuses people into thinking he is a wolf from a distance. The aura is completely mental. If one was to look on camera they would not feel or see anything. However if one was actually fighting against a user they would see the beast and smell it as well. The extra senses that one experience is the result of the brain plugging in information that should be there, but is not there. #Blood Lust - The user is capable of create a aura of bloodlust so great that it causes lesser fighters to freeze in place. Even opponents who are as strong as he is physically can be affected if their will is not great enough. Similar to what stain did before he passed out. #Primal Instincts - The user is capable of sensing danger though a sixth sense. #Wolf's Dance - The user is capable of moving in a way that causes the brain to have problems imaging him. The movement makes Kobba sway in peoples mind throwing off his position in space. #Heart Seeker - A stab straight to the chest that cuts though the breast bone and straight into the heart. #Wolf Howl - Wolf Howl is a move were the martial artist lets out a mighty howl. The move has two purposes. The first is to install fear into his opponent. It is a form of psychological warfare used to give the Martial Artist a advantage. The second purpose of the move is to weaken the enemy physical. The vibration from the Howl enters into their opponents body and weaken the muscle. A person who has their body tense and ready to take damage would soon find their muscles to be lose and vulnerable. #Predation - It is a mental art. The user allows their instincts to take over and fight rather than their conscious thought. This allows them to bring out more power, react quicker, and move faster. However at the cost of conscious thought. This means the user is more than likely to attack none targets, or run into traps. #Wolf's Bite - A attack that hits a pressure point on the back of the neck. If it is hit with enough force it locks up all the muscles in the human body. It renders the opponent temporary paralyzed #Wolf's Presence - It is a move that allows you to sense the bloodlust of others. You can look at a person and feel their level of bloodlust. The more violent the person the higher their receding. With it you can determine if someone is going to attack soon, or if their actions are malicious in intent.. Equipment Death Dealer Gloves Tactical Watch - Taser in it, poison dart, gps, and c4 explosives Pixy Dust - A concoction of poisons that induces paralysis. Enters though the lugs and eyes Blue Potion - Induces healing, done thoug the Potion Master qirk Combat Knife Death Dealer Coin Tactical Suit - A combat suit that is fire resistant, electrical resistant, acid and base resistant. The suit also works as bullet proof armor, capable of stopping a standard sniper shot. Silencer Pistol] DD Bullets 24 Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodleXIV Hero Category:U.A. Students Category:Students Category:Heroes in Training Category:Martial Artists Category:Quirkless